


Mine

by mayghaen17



Series: Somewhere in Time [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Infidelity, Memory Tampering, Multi, Threesome, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayghaen17/pseuds/mayghaen17
Summary: In his search for Hermione, Draco stumbles upon something he wasn't meant to see. Something Riddle will never let him remember. [Alternative ending to chapter 49 of Continuum]
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Series: Somewhere in Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792948
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha love to honeysweetcutie
> 
> Come on over to my FB group for more fun! madrose_writing

**Mine**

The snow was falling harder now than when he had first arrived at the tea shop. It fell in sheets and flakes clung to his clothes and his lashes. He moved his scarf up over his nose and mouth so the heating charms could work better. After awhile, the sound of the village disappeared and all he could hear was the sound of his feet crunching on the snow and the wind as it carried the flakes to the ground.

As he passed the hut at the edge of the property line, he paused. It was still strange seeing it, knowing it was empty. Knowing that Hagrid wasn't here showing monsters to students that had no business being part of the curriculum. Even now, looking at the pen up the way, his elbow twinged at the memory of that blasted Hippogriff kicking him. His lip curled with distaste and the turned away with the intention of continuing on towards the castle.

The sound of clattering from inside the hut stopped him in his tracks.

His heart dropped into his stomach. Every red flag raised and warning bells sounded in his brain. His gut told him to continue on the to the castle; to not go and investigate, but his feet carried him forward. Every step was sluggish and accelerated the rhythm of his heartbeat. Soon he could hear it beating in his ears above everything else. He decided against approaching the windows and made for the back door. He cast silencing charms on the wood so he could open it without alerting the occupants and then slipped inside.

He crept his way through the small interior, holding his breath and wondered if they could hear him; the sound of his own heart racing drowning out any other sounds. The moment his eyes adjusted to the difference in lighting upon peering in, he felt as though the ground were being pulled beneath his feet. His heart stopped and anger licked up his spine as well as betrayal. He wanted to storm in there and tear Riddle to pieces, but the more he saw, the more he found he was rooted to the spot.

The sight of Riddle and Hermione would forever be engrained on his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he would think of nothing but this moment.

They were facing the front door just off to the side of where he stood. He couldn't see their faces, but he could see their reflections in the full length mirror that was placed near the entry. There was something, he couldn't tell what, that she was kneeling on before it. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist and Riddle's trousers were low on his hips. He had his left hand between her thighs in front of her as his right arm hooked under her arm, his fingers reaching up to grasp at her chin, tilting her face to the side. Hermione's left palm was flat against the mirror, leaving streaks on the surface as her right arm was bent behind her and slung over Riddle. Riddle's head was buried in the crook of her neck and her head was tilted back, eyes closed.

He felt his stomach roll as he took in the look on her face. He knew that look well. It was the one he had memorized each night that they shared their bodies with one another. It was the look he had deemed his favorite; the one right before she came undone for him.

It was ruined now as he watched her make the same face for someone else. For _him_.

"Do you belong to Draco?" he heard Riddle grunt.

"N-no."

Draco clutched at the stone exterior as his knees threatened to buckle. Made even worse when Riddle's head lifted slightly and he caught Draco's gaze in the mirror. The smirk on his face had Draco's blood boiling with rage.

"Who _do_ you belong to?"

"You. Only you."

Riddle tightened his grip on her chin and picked up the pace of his thrusts. "Louder, Hermione. We have a visitor. One who needs to hear you say it again."

Her eyes snapped open and even in the dim light, Draco could see her pupils had blown wide in ecstasy. He saw the way her body shivered in Riddle's arms and when their gazes met in the mirror, he couldn't look away as she crested. The sound of her crying out as she came made his skin crawl.

She hadn't even finished before Riddle shoved her away. Her moan turned to a cry of pain as she slid off the piece of furniture she had been kneeling on. She landed in a heap beside it and he could only watch her tremble as she looked between the two of them. Riddle tucked himself into his underwear, but didn't bother redressing; his trousers riding low on his hips.

Draco took a step towards Hermione, but felt as though he had hit an invisible barrier. His hands balled into fists at his side as he glared at Riddle. "Before you accuse me of anything vile, Draco, you should know Hermione and I have an understanding. Anything I want, she has agreed to give freely."

"She wouldn't."

"She has," he assured him.

Draco shook his head, wondering when he would wake up from this nightmare. He turned his gaze towards Hermione, watching as she squirmed and sobbed silently; brown eyes wide as they begged for forgiveness. "What did you threaten her with?"

Riddle surprised him with a frown as he crossed the distance and lowered himself to a crouch beside her. He pressed two fingers beneath her chin and tilted her face up until she had no choice but to look at him. "His asking proves your deal was for naught, Hermione."

Draco's heart sank to his stomach. Guilt crashed through him like a tidal wave. Him. He had threatened her with _him_ and he had asked as if he didn't think he meant enough to her to be used in that way. He should have known, what with her Gryffindor spirit, that she wouldn't care if he threatened her. By getting close to her, by _loving_ her, he had become her weakness.

"What will it take for you to end your deal?" he asked. "For you to never lay a hand on her again?"

Riddle withdrew his touch from Hermione and looked at Draco, but he didn't move from her side. "Nothing."

"Everyone has their price, Riddle. Even you," he said, his voice cold. "Name it and it's yours."

"My price," he started, his smirk sending a shiver of fear down Draco's spine. He stepped forward, nearly growling at the barrier again as he watched Riddle's hand settle on Hermione's thigh. "Was her." His hand disappeared up her skirt and she whimpered and bit her lip as he found her core. "As I already have her, there is _nothing_ you could offer me that is better."

Draco slammed his fists against the barrier as Hermione's head tipped back and her hips bucked against Riddle's hand. He knew Riddle wasn't kidding; nothing he offered would be better than Hermione. He knew because it was the same for him.

Her distraught whine brought his attention to the present. She was chasing his hand as he withdrew it and pressed his fingers into her mouth. Draco turned away, unable to tune out the sound of her licking his fingers clean of her essence.

"I did interrupt a date," Riddle said, amusement in his voice, bringing Draco's gaze towards them again. "And Hermione has served me quite well recently. Perhaps you deserve a reward," he said, leaning in to brush his lips over hers briefly. "The two of you are _extremely_ fond of putting on a show, if memory serves."

"No."

Hermione's voice was raspy and she shook her head, eyes wide in fear as she stared at Riddle. "Anything I want," he purred. "This is what I want, Hermione."

"I'm not doing anything in front-"

"You will," Riddle interrupted, his voice harsh as he looked up at Draco. "You both will and you will both perform to your absolute best."

Draco's left arm began to burn and he howled in pain as it brought him to his knees. Hermione cried out for him, but he barely noticed Riddle holding her back as he writhed inside the barrier.

"You will do as I say," Riddle repeated. "Or I will have Hermione kill you."

The pain stopped as suddenly as it had started, but it took a moment for his mind to realize it. When his vision cleared, he stared at Hermione and she inclined her head, her eyes telling him that it wasn't an empty threat. "What do you want?" he bit out, the self-hatred coiling through his body, leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

Riddle's smile was sinister as he raised his hand, the same one that was still glistening with Hermione's saliva, and crooked his fingers at Draco, beckoning him forth. Hating every ounce of himself, Draco crawled forward; feeling every bit as slimy as the snake emblazoned on his house insignia.

* * *

Hermione watched from her place at Riddle's side as Draco crawled towards her. She could see the hatred towards Riddle intensify the closer he got. Especially as Riddle guided her down onto her back. By the time Draco stopped at her feet, Riddle was pulling her skirt up around her waist and moving onto his knees by her head. He reached down and gently pushed at her knees until she took the hint and let her legs fall open before Draco.

Riddle leaned down enough to run his hand along her core, parting her folds with his fingers. Draco's eyes tracked the motion with a scowl on his face, but she saw the way his eyes darkened with lust despite his best efforts. She could feel herself clenching with need; her clit throbbing with both the after shocks of release and the need for more.

"Taste her," he demanded as he withdrew his hand. She watched as Draco positioned himself between her thighs and just as his head lowered to her core, Riddle shoved his fingers between her lips again. She moaned low in her throat at the way she tasted and the way Draco's tongue felt as it licked a path through her slit.

When Riddle removed his fingers from her mouth again, it was to withdraw his cock. He stroked himself a few times, using her saliva as lubricant. Knowing what he wanted from her, she pushed herself up on her elbows and turned her head. She moaned; Draco's fingers having slipped into her core the exact moment Riddle pushed himself into her mouth.

Riddle had already worked her up to the edge and left her in limbo. When combined with the way Draco knew how to push her over that same edge, she knew she wouldn't last long. She found her tongue mimicking Draco's; every swipe of his against her clit, she delivered one of her own to Riddle's cock. Each plunge of Draco's fingers, Hermione would hollow her cheeks and pump the base of his shaft, leaning up on one elbow.

Draco's sole focus was on making her come and he was working her up as if Riddle wasn't there. Her hips bucked against him as her moans increased, sending vibrations down Riddle's cock. He pulsed in her mouth and fisted her hair, forcing her to take more of him than she ever had before. Panic flooded her system as he refused to let her pull back to catch her breath.

_Breathe through your nose_ , he demanded.

A feat easier said than done, she realized. Especially when Draco was relentless in his efforts to get her to come. A strangled cry became a choke and his hand tightened in her hair in warning.

_You do not come until I do._

Her eyes widened as a wave of pleasure rolled through her, forcing another moan up her throat. It wasn't long before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and heart skipped a beat as she tried to stave off her orgasm. It wasn't as if she could tell Draco to slow down, but she had never had to keep herself from letting go before. She had only ever been denied by Riddle.

_Come before me and he loses that tongue you love so much_.

Hermione's entire body bowed as she shuddered violently. The push and pull of Riddle's words against Draco's actions were threatening to consume her like Fiendfyre. As if rising to the challenge, Draco added a third finger to her core and sucked her clit in between his lips, flicking it rapidly with the tip of his tongue. Her moan turned into a choked sob as she squeezed her eyes shut and forced her body to reign it in.

Just when she thought she would lose control and give into her body's demand for release, Riddle twitched and groaned. Instead of swallowing him down like she normally would, his release was hot and thick against her face as she turned her head to the side despite the strength of his hold and screamed as her release tore violently through her system. Her back arched off the ground, her hips thrusting as she rode Draco's tongue through her orgasm.

When it was over, she fell back against the floor, her legs shaking something fierce. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and shame colored her face at the sight of Riddle's release on her skin. Most of it had landed in her hair, but she felt branded in the spots where it hadn't. Draco pushed himself up to his knees and wiped at his own mouth; his face glistening with her slick.

"Sit up."

Hermione followed his command despite the trembling over her body. She didn't even bother wiping her face, knowing that unless he told her to, it wasn't worth the risk of punishment. Once she was on her knees, she shifted against the wetness between her legs. She could feel it dripping down her thighs and swallowed hard as she forced her gaze on Draco's lap; refusing to meet his silver eyes out of shame.

Just as he had guided her body to the floor, Riddle was there to guide her forward until she was on her hands and knees. "What do you think, Draco?" he asked as he positioned himself behind her. She felt him nudge her legs apart and squeeze at the globes of her ass. "Would you like to stake your claims as I have?"

Hermione shivered as he snapped his fingers and her clothes vanished. The drafty chill of the wind was a shock to her system and she hissed as it cooled her overheated skin. Her nipples hardened further and she thrust her hips back involuntarily against him as his hands slapped her skin.

"Make him come, Hermione."

Her gaze flickered up to Draco's at last. His face was hardened into that mask of indifference he wore so well, but she knew better. She could see the hatred and self-loathing lingering beneath the surface. He held her gaze as he lowered himself onto his back. She crawled forward to him, making Riddle follow her. When they were in the right position, she helped him undo his trousers and push his lower layers down his hips enough to be out of the way.

With one hand wrapped around his shaft and the other holding herself up on her elbow, Riddle angled her hips higher and shoved himself into her dripping wet heat. She squeezed Draco a tad harder than she meant to as she tossed her head back and moaned loudly. As he gripped her hips to hold her in place while he drove in and out of her in an agonizingly slow pace, she leaned forward and swirled her tongue around the tip of Draco's cock. The bead of precum was salty against her tongue and he jerked beneath her as she circled him over and over again.

Her rear smarted as Riddle's hand cracked across one cheek at a time, forcing a cry from her. When her lips parted, Draco's hip thrust up and silenced her by stuffing her mouth with his cock. She kept her eyes closed, a shiver prickling her skin with gooseflesh as she reveled in how _full_ she felt. It sickened her a little when she realized just how much she liked it. It sickened her even more when she realized it still wasn't enough. That she wanted _more_.

Her hand left Draco's shaft to quickly push her hair back and off to the side, ignoring the now cold stickiness she came into contact with. Once it was out of the way, she planted her hands on either side of Draco's body and lowered her mouth until he was nearly buried to the hilt in her throat. As Riddle continued to pound away at her, his hand reaching between them thrum at her clit, she hollowed her cheeks and spared no expense.

"Touch her and you will lose your hand."

Hermione's gaze lifted for a moment to see Draco reaching for her, but after Riddle's threat, his hand balled into a fist in the air and then fell back to his side. He groaned as she ran her tongue up the main vein of his cock on the way up, releasing him with an audible pop. Bodily fluids ran past her lips as she pulled away and Draco groaned again at the sight. She took a few deep breaths and then took him back into her mouth. She knew from the way he was thrusting into her mouth that it wouldn't be long before he came.

With one last guttural groan, Draco shoved himself as far down her throat as she could. She hadn't quite been ready for it and as a result, choked and sputtered. Hot cum leaked past her lips and when she pulled away, to breathe, a few spurts painted her face and mixed with the claim Riddle had made.

Her head tipped back as she moaned again, feeling her third orgasm of the night barreling through her. Sensing she was close, Riddle slowed his movements, drawing all the way out to leave her clenching at nothing before pressing back into her inch by antagonizing inch. "Beg me," he demanded. His hand left her clit to grip her hips, firmly keeping her from thrusting backwards.

Her whine was verging on a sob. She didn't want to come for Riddle. She didn't want to beg for her release. She sure as hell didn't want to do it in front of Draco, let alone in the midst of getting him off as well. He let go of her hip with one hand and reached forward to wrap his hand in her hair, yanking her head back.

"Beg me right fucking now, Hermione. Beg me to let you come all over my cock or I will make sure you do not come again for either of us."

Pain made her whine and whimper. Pain from his grip on her hair. Pain from her body being so close to release, but being forced back to a simmer. Pain from his hands on her body. Pain from the emotional rollercoaster she was being put through.

As her lids fluttered, she caught sight of movement before her. She opened her eyes to see Draco stroking his still hard cock as he watched Riddle fuck her. His eyes were on her and he gave the slightest of nods telling her it was okay. She swallowed hard and sucked in a deep breath. Upon her exhale, she forced the words from her lips, hating herself with each and every one.

"Pleasepleaseplease let me come. I'll do whatever you want. I've done everything you've asked of me. I've been so good. Please! Please let me c-come!"

She continued to beg until her words became intelligible. Until she was nothing more than a pile of boneless jelly as her keening screams echoed off the walls around them. Her eyes never left Draco, even when she felt herself floating above her body as if on a cloud that existed on a whole other level of pleasure.

She barely registered that Riddle had collapsed atop her back after seeking his own release. The only thing she knew was that when she began to float back down to reality, he was pushing her forward and their combined slick was sliding down her thighs as she moved. She stopped when she was straddling Draco, hardly noticing that his clothes had been vanished as well.

It was his hips snapping up for his cock to fill her still throbbing cunt that finally brought her out of her daze. Her mind was already thoroughly addled and her body was numb, but somehow the feel of Draco pumping away at her made the stars explode behind her eyelids. She leaned over him, her hands flat on his chest as his anchored her by her hips.

_Lean all the way forward_.

Hermione did as Riddle ordered without any hesitation, leaving her to wonder if that was what being under the Imperious curse felt like. She no longer had control over her body. Her soiled cheek pressed against Draco's and she gasped in his ear as she felt Riddle's hand at her rear entrance. She yelped in equal pain and pleasure as he shoved two fingers inside her opening. The lubrication on his fingers warmed to the heat of her and she moaned low in her throat as he penetrated and stretched her.

When he withdrew his touch, she shuddered as her body and mind both prepared for what she knew was to happen next. She felt Riddle preparing himself; heard him command Draco to stop for a moment while he lined himself up. She took a deep breath and exhaled in the form of a hissing moan as he pushed himself all the way into her ass, stopping only when he bottomed out.

With both of them completely buried in their respective parts of her body, Hermione let out a keening wail. _This_. This was what she had been thinking of earlier when she had wanted more. As her body adjusted to the feel of both of them inside of her, she rolled her hips and cried out as pleasure licked up her spine.

"Fuck her like you mean it, Draco."

And he did. They both did.

The way they moved in unison inside of her felt far too good to not be classified as anything other than sinful. She couldn't have moved even if she wanted to. Riddle's hands were tight on her upper thighs while Draco's were gripping at her hips. Her own hands were clawed, tearing into the marble that was Draco's chest. Her head was tipped back, eyes closed in ecstacy. Words fell from her lips, but she was sure it was nothing more than garbled nonsense.

A sharp cry sounded and it took her a minute to realize it was her own. The culprit being a tug to her hair as Riddle wrapped his hair in it and tugged her head back further. She felt him lean over her even more, adjusting the angle and pushing both of them even deeper. She felt her grip slip on Draco's chest and wondered if she hadn't drawn blood.

"Is this what you wanted, Hermione?" Riddle asked, his hand leaving her hair only to wrap around her throat, his fingers pressing along the side of her windpipe.

"Y-yes," she rasped, choking slightly at her poorly timed inhale.

"When you come for us, I want you to tell Draco who you belong to."

Tears clouded her vision at his demand. His hand slipped from her throat back to her thigh and her head lolled forward. Draco was staring up at her with tears in his eyes as well. It killed her how much she was hurting him. The whining moan that left her throat wrenched the guilt in her gut and she tried her best to hold off on her release. Even if it put it off only for a moment.

"Tell him," he demanded again, his hips stuttering as his release neared.

She shook her head and stared down at Draco. She bit her lip, knowing that she would rather bite through it than say what he wanted her to. It was bad enough for Draco to have caught her in the act of betrayal. Even knowing the circumstances weren't enough to make it excusable. As her resolve began to crumble and her body began to shatter, she wished she had realized that sooner.

"Say it!" Riddle hissed, his hand cracking down along her rear. The sound of skin being slapped echoed around them, chasing the wail that left her lips.

"I. Belong. To. No. One," she said, punctuating each word through gritted teeth.

Whether or not he heard her, she would discover later, as they all came together. Her release tore through her like a tidal wave, washing out all other sounds and sensations. It wasn't until she was being ripped away from Draco that it became apparent that he had heard her. He kept her back flush against his chest, sweat fusing them together as an arm looped around her waist as if to claim her.

Draco had pushed himself into a kneeling position, but from the way his body struggled, she wondered if Riddle wasn't keeping him in place with his magic. The anger on his face told her her assumption was probably correct. Her body thrummed from her release, her magic buzzing at her fingertips as she waited for Riddle's next command.

"She belongs to me," Riddle declared. She didn't have the energy to do anything more than stare at him with sorrow in her eyes, begging for forgiveness, and hope that he saw she meant it. "You can have her heart, Draco, but her body and soul belong to me now," he added as he pressed his face into the curve of her neck. "That is of course, if it still remains when I am through with her."

Draco's lips curled into a sneer as his gaze spat nothing but hate at Riddle, leaving her to wonder if he hadn't been silenced too.

"What now?" she croaked.

"We do what we have always done," he said, his other hand coming up so he could run his finger up and down her arm. "We take away his memory. Rather, _you_ will take it this time."

Draco's eyes went wide in alarm as he looked back and forth between the two of them.

Riddle's laugh rumbled up her spine. "There are many things you have been made to forget," he informed Draco. "All of it my doing, though some of it done at Hermione's request."

"I can't…" she whispered, shaking her head as tears rained down her cheeks. "Please don't make me do this."

"Would you rather let him walk out of here with this memory?"

"No."

He shoved her forward and she barely was able to prevent herself from falling flat on her face. "Then do it, Hermione. Now. Before I lose my patience and kill him."

She crawled over to Draco as fast as she could. She knelt before him, matching his stance, and reached up to cup his face between her palms. He lowered his head down to hers and she felt his tears slide along her skin. "I'm sorry. Gods, Draco. I'm so sorry."

He simply nodded, but she saw the way his muscles tensed as he tried to reach for her. Not bothering to summon her wand, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her magical core. Just like the night she had used Legilimency on Riddle, she let her mind wander until it connected with Draco's. It was harder than she thought and she was weak, but with it being the most recent event, it wasn't too hard to find. Image by image, she took hold of what happened and removed it from his mind. As she began to withdraw from his mind, she left behind the command for him to clean up, dress, and return to the castle.

She collapsed before him, only having enough energy to keep her eyes open and watch as Riddle lifted his hold so Draco could do what she had told him to. When he was gone, she closed her eyes and turned her head only to find Riddle staring at her with the utmost fascination in his eyes. He used his magic to bring her to him, but didn't lift her from the floor. Instead, he let her remain in the heap she had fallen into and reached out to drag his knuckles along her jaw.

"One day he will discover what you really are," he breathed. " _Who_ you really are. And when that day comes, he is never going to love you again."

Tears pricked at her eyes again as she asked, "And that is?"

His smile was as cold as it was triumphant. "Mine."


End file.
